Anything for Jia Chong
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Anything for Master Zhao'. Jia Chong has been saved from the Wu forces and Sima Zhao is a bit more upset about the entire thing then Jia Chong originally thinks he is...MxM, yaoi! Rated T for mentions of violence.


_**A/N: **__I had the beginning part of this written out already...I dunno why I start so many stories and then just leave them there, aaahhhh! Anyways, here the sequel that I'm sure some of you were waiting for!_

_**POV: **__Jia Chong_

_**Pairing:**_ _Jia Chong x Sima Zhao_

"You're such an idiot!" Sima Zhao yelled at me for about the dozenth time in the past 30 minutes. I was in my Lord's room laying on his best, much to my distaste. It wasn't that I hated being in his room, on his bed. No, that was not it. It was just here I was, hurt and being yelled at by my young Lord for getting hurt like I did. If I were to have been in his bed, I would have liked it to be under much different circumstances. But no, here I was, bloody and beaten up and being scolded.

"You should have just told them what they wanted to know, you could have gotten hurt!" he continued to yell. He was sitting right next to me in a chair that, when I came to speak to my Lord, was normally where I sat. Well, out roles were certainly reversed now. I sighed and attempted to adjust myself on the bed, which was obviously a mistake as a wave of pain came running through my body. It had been less than 24 hour since my rescue from the Wu forces, since Sima Zhao rounded up practically the entire army to come and save me. And I wasn't exactly happy about it.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that my Lord," I replied to him as I settled back down, realizing that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I would be bedridden for probably at least a week, possibly longer."It was not wise of you to come and get me." The look on his face was absolutely priceless as I said this and, if I were in a bit higher spirits, probably would've made fun of him.

"The hell are you saying!? Of course I would come and rescue you, you damn idiot!" he retorted back, his voice raising even higher than it already was. Sighing heavily, I rubbed my temples slightly as I tried to think of how to put this in a way that this, this child would understand.

"Do not get my wrong, I am grateful to be alive. But I was not worth what you just did. Bringing together practically everyone was one thing but putting yourself on the front lines with no one beside you to protect you," I said, glaring slightly at him,"That was stupid Lord Sima Zhao." I never wanted to put my Lord in such danger, I was prepared to die by the hands of Wu. Or, if I was lucky, somehow fight my own way out of the situation. But Sima Zhao could have died there, especially being as reckless as he had been. And if he died while trying to let me live, that would have absolutely destroyed me. Because I loved Sima Zhao, not that he knew that of course.

"I needed to get to you, I needed to make sure you were safe!" Sima Zhao replied, standing up from his seat and he started pacing back and forth next to the bed,"I can't do this without you Jia Chong, I need you." I felt my heart do a little pitter-patter at his words, even though I understood he didn't mean it the way I wanted him to. He meant he needed me to help rule, he needed me to give him guidance along the way. That is what I was instructed to do after all. It's just somewhere along the way, well, I began to crave more from this childish man. Shaking my head, I reached up to run my hand through my hair in an attempt to smooth it out somewhat and stop it from getting in my face. It was quite annoying.

"You don't need me Sima Zhao, not if it means putting yourself in danger. I have nothing if you happen to pass on after all, no role to fulfill. You should have left me there to die," I spoke, wincing from the pain in my legs as I attempted to move them around a bit. And my words were tur, without Zhao I would have nothing left to do. Sure I would be able to stay in Wei, they wouldn't kick me out or anything. But I didn't want to be here if it meant Sima Zhao wasn't here. A bang brought me out of my thoughts as I realized he pushed a candle off of the table and looking to his face, I realized it was twisted with anger. It was...surprising to say the least, seeing his face all scrunched up like that. He looked like he had something he wanted to say and I prepared myself for whatever outburst he had this time. Instead he just turned on his heel and headed towards the door, opening it roughly.

"Get some sleep," he spoke without turning to look at me and exited the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. And I was left there staring at it, wondering what in the world had gotten under his skin.

.

.

.

I was awoken later that night to the sound of movement in the room. Even the slightest noises were enough to wake me up, it was something I had needed to grow accustomed to, being a bodyguard for royalty and what not. Slowly opening my eyes, I was now lying down completely in my Lords bed, whereas before I had been somewhat slouching. I must have fallen asleep sometime after Sima Zhao stormed out of the room. But now he was back, moving slowly around the room and seeming to try and be quiet as to not wake me up. Well, wasn't like it was his fault I was as light a sleeper as I was. I said nothing though, just watched him fix up a few things on his desk, look a few things over before putting them away. He was dressed in a simple robe now, most of his chest exposed, as he normally had with his choice of clothing. How I longed to curl up into his body, feel the softness of his skin and feel his warmth. But, alas, I was unable to. As he picked up the candle he had been using to see, he seemed to finally realize I was awake and turned to look at me.

"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet," his voice was calm now, unlike how it was earlier. I said nothing though, just watched him move around the bed until he was sitting next to me. I hadn't a clue how late it was, but I could tell he was tired from the bags under his eyes. I started trying to push myself up, going to remove myself from his bed so he could get some sleep. I have no idea how far I'd get on these legs thought. He stopped me though, putting a hand on my arm gently to keep me down."Stay right there, don't move." I didn't argue with him either, still far too weak to put up much of a fight. Plus with the little sleep I got, well, I wasn't what one would call 100%.

"Where will you sleep?" I questioned him out of curiosity, knowing he needed it. I didn't want to have him sleep on the floor, though he was quite used to falling asleep in the oddest of places, like the grass in the middle of the battlefield or the time I found him asleep halfway in the tub after drinking far too much. Yeah that had been interesting to say the least. Sima Zhao simply shrugged his shoulders.

"This bed big enough for the both of us," he replied simply, like it was no big deal. But, um, hold the phone. My Lord...was suggesting sharing his bed with me? Sharing _his_ bed with _me_? Trying to sleep in the _same bed_ with me? I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped me, knowing there was no way in hell I would be able to do that.

"I have to disagree with you my Lord, for I know just how much you kick around in your sleep. I'll take my chances making it to my own room," I replied. That wasn't the issue though, oh no. It was the fact that the man I had been quickly falling in love with was trying to share a bed with me, to sleep with me. I was injured, but I dunno if I would be able to hold myself back from doing something to my unsuspecting Lord and I tried once more to push myself up. Again, however, he stopped me, this time putting an entire arm across my chest. Nearly growling in frustration with him, I sent a small glare over to him."Remove your arm my Lord."

"No," he replied simply, his facial expression still not changing as he looked at me,"You're staying right there. You're sleeping here and I'm sleeping here, that's the end of it." I was fully ready to spout back some sort of argument, some sort of reason why we couldn't do that. And trust me my mind was running at 100 miles per hour, I'd be able to come up with many things quickly. But I couldn't as I realized he hadn't yet withdrawn his arm from across my chest. Instead he moved it slightly so his hand was flat against my bare chest, settling down near my stomach. I didn't know why, but my mouth couldn't seem to form any words. I just watched as he lowered himself down, not breaking eye contact with me until his head was resting on my chest. He wasn't even fully on the bed yet, his legs still hanging off. But what?! What the hell was he doing!?

"Lord Sima Zhao..," I started, but he stopped me.

"I was scared," he began, voice quiet as he spoke to me,"When Deng Ai said that he watched you get dragged away by that Wu officer. How he said you struggled and screamed, I could almost hear it myself, see what happened in my own mind." He took a moment to take a deep breath, letting it out somewhat shakily. And I realized with shock that he had began to cry, slow tears making their way down his cheeks and onto my chest."I thought you were dead, I was sure they would have killed you so quick. So….so when I got wind that you were still alive." He needed to stop, his voice cracking far too much for him to continue.

"My Lord," I spoke softly, my arm seeming to move on it's own as I placed it gently on his shoulder, trying to think of something, anything to say to him. But I couldn't, I could only lay there as he worked to find his voice again so he could continue.

"I wanted to come sooner, I wanted to rush to you as soon as the news came to me, but Yuanji stopped me, told me that you were sure to call me an idiot for charing into something I wasn't ready for. And she was probably right, but it killed me more and more as the time passed, knowing at any moment the Wu could end you." Hearing this was a surprise to me. Yes I knew that Sima Zhao cared about me, he cared about all of his officers. But that's what I thought I was to him, just another officer, someone to help him with his conquest and become a stronger leader. But here he was crying over me and I had never been more confused in my entire life. Sniffling, he turned his head so he was looking up at me and he was close, so close that if he let out a heavy breath I would be able to feel it on my face.

"You are so important to me Jia Chong. Not just because of what you do for me, which is a lot already. You've been with me through practically everything in my life and I couldn't just let someone kill you like that," he spoke, clearing his throat,"I would do anything for you Jia Chong." Those words hit me hard, hearing that my Lord would do anything for me. Anything? Biting my lip, the hand that had been on his shoulder moved so it was close to his neck down and I swallowed thickly.

"You would do...anything for me?" I repeated the words that he just said, hoping to make my voice sound normal, but instead it came out as a whisper. Anything meant so many things, could mean so many things. And right now the things my brain was coming up with were quite inappropriate things to be thinking about my Lord. Sima Zhao seemed to search my face for a moment before moving his body up further and I swore my heart stopped right then.

"Anything for you," Zhao replied oh so quiet that if he wasn't as close as he was then I wouldn't be able to hear him. And before I knew it he had closed the distance between us, not like he needed to go far really, and his lips were against my. Every single part of my shorted out then, every thought that was going through my mind, all of the pain in my body completely forgotten. All there was was Sima Zhao and the fact that he was seriously kissing me right now. I couldn't even react, didn't even know what to do at first just lie there and experience it. This seemed to discourage Zhao and he started pulling back. No! No come back! Finally willing my body to move, I moved my hand to his cheek and brought him back in just as his lips left mine, kissing him for real this time. Zhao seemed surprised for a moment before his lips moved with mine and we easily fell into a rhythm, enjoying the taste of one another. It was better than I had even dreamed it could be, getting to kiss him like this. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought of Wang Yuanji, certain that her and my Lord were a couple, but that was so far away at the moment. Because in this moment I had him, I was the one kissing him after longing so damn much for this. And by the time it finally ended, when the need for air brought us apart, I wasn't ready for it to end. Opening my eyes, I saw Zhao looking back at me, a small pink shade on his cheeks and he was smiling so purely at me.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice betraying me with it's stuttering. But really, I couldn't be collected all the time! Not when it came to a matter like this. My Lord had just kissed me! Zhao chuckled slightly and adjusted himself to he was finally fully on the bed.

"I just...I'm a bit surprised you accepted that Jia Chong," he said, shrugging slightly,"I had my suspicions that you liked me for some time now, but everyone I even hinted it at told me I was nuts...I'm glad to know I wasn't." Wait….Zhao had suspected my feelings for him? For how long ago did he say? Clearing my throat, I averted my eyes away from his beautiful face, needing a moment to compose myself.

"I thought I had hidden it quite well if I do say so myself," I grumbled in response, getting a laugh out of him. The bed shifted this way and that as he got himself comfortable, joining me underneath the blanket and I felt him push more against me, his arm going across my waist and his hair tickled my neck. Turning my head back, he was right there next to me, his chin resting on my shoulder as he looked at me.

"I'm glad to hear you like me," he said, placing a small kiss on my shoulder before closing his eyes. Again, my brain stopped working and I smiled slightly. This had to be one of the most perfect nights of my life. My feelings had finally been conveyed to Sima Zhao, I had gotten to kiss him and now I was sharing a bed with him. 24 hours ago I never would have thought this would've been possible, sure that I would have died before I ever got the chance to do this. But now here I was, feeling more alive than ever and...wait.

"What did that kiss mean for you?" I asked, looking at my Lord. However I got no response for he was already fast asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly as he snuggled against me. I frowned, half tempted to wake him up to satisfy my curiosity, but I suppose I would be able to wait a little bit for an answer.


End file.
